


Revival

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, episode 83 spoilers, jester is sad and he fixes it, nott and scanlan share another thing in common, the episode of their death, the traveler is of a dubious morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Traveler thinks Jester being sad is unacceptable, he will fix the problem if all else fails.





	Revival

The Traveler had much freedom, compared to many others of his power, allowing him to watch his favorite cleric and follow where she went. Her chaos was wonderful, and he reveled in watching Jester, accompanied occasionally by Nott, spread his word in their own brand of fun. 

The Happy Fun Ball had nearly stolen Jester before, so he was reasonably weary on being present in it once more, watching her fight abominations and clones and the heart of a monster from a plane away. 

He was interested to know of what the man stuck in the ruby spoke about, when Jester and her friends spoke to him, but it wasn’t his place, as dull as that was to him, to satisfy that curiosity. He felt reasonably assured he wasn’t trustworthy, given the circumstances of the entire contents of the Fun Ball and it’s existence. 

But who was he to ward off Jester from danger, when she wanted to explore to help people? 

He watched, helping Jester when she reached out to him with the spells he had given her, and enjoyed what seemed a free show for him in the meantime. 

It broke his heart, then, to see that the man Jester spoke to so nicely, who Nott spoke too with such desperation, had lied to them of the traps, or lack thereof, that existed in the room past the broken devil. Jester’s sadness wasn’t something he liked seeing, the fear she held that her friend would not return, as though she had failed. The look Jester gave Nott, limp in the arms of Caleb who looked moments from breaking himself as he rocked her, was unacceptable. 

The Traveler knew of Nott’s thing, Jester had been kind to tell him of what had been done to her in her sketchbook, but in this place, with no spells to give her what she wanted, wasn’t a place to fix it. Especially with the promise of a man who had lied. 

He granted Jester the magic needed for Rivivify, the magic given freely without any thought aside from to get rid of the frown and the fear he felt in his cleric, and watched the magic work. The diamond rested on the body of Jester’s friend glowed with his power. 

The jewel shattered, and blackened, and the Traveler felt the spell jump away, beginning to reject Jester’s choice. 

He could see Nott’s soul, the magic tendrils of the spell pulling, not strong enough to take hold and bring it back as it struggled, moving away from the scar that was her body after the torture done to her old one. 

It was unacceptable to the Traveler. Before the shattered pieces of the darkened diamond could evaporate, he brought his hand down and forced her soul into the body. Forced the shards to accept the spell with his own hand glowing faintly with his magic. Forced Nott to come back and live, just a bit longer in her scar, for his Jester’s smile to return to her face and the sadness to be banished. 

He would hate for his best cleric’s joy to be destroyed in this place, only a few weeks before she were to see the wonder of all of his followers together in one place, because of a death created by the man in the magic ruby. 

Besides, Nott was great fun to watch as well, it would be a shame for her to leave his Jester and take her joy and the spark of chaos she possessed with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post https://i-mean-nevermind.tumblr.com/post/188754766664/i-cant-stop-thinking-about-that-flavour-text-matt.


End file.
